Secrets Are Best Kept
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: a superhero story, huddy later on. Beta's Rachy
1. prologue

**I know I sould try and finish some other stories, but I just wanted to post this :D**

Wilson sighed. This wasn't like he planned to spend his day. He had just come from the hospital to get lunch when someone had jumped him, put a bag over his head and took him to some place. Then a ransom note was made, he had read parts when he had to sign it. The people who took him were friends of a patient of his. They wanted the hospital to cure their friend and then they would let him go. They didn't even know the guy had cancer and couldn't be saved, so he could only be saved by a superhero.

Maybe it was a good thing Princeton had two.

First there was Nisha. The woman was murder on heels, every male in the city couldn't help but love her. Brown hair, tied in a bun at the back of her head. Long pair of pants that got wider at the bottom, top that just covered her stomach, tied to a necklace with a full moon pendant. Lipstick, mascara, everything the girl wore was black, except for a line of red at the top of her pants, the moon pendant and the crescent moon earrings, which were silver. The things that made her different were her bat-shaped mask, through which you could see her bright blue eyes and the heels she was walking on. How she could fight on those shoes was a question many people asked, they were really high. She was a great hero, but she only showed at night, hence her name.

So, he just had to make do with the other, although they sometimes worked together. Amar was fiercer and no one ever got even close to him unless he wanted to, that's how he got his name. He always wore black baggy pants with a cross at the bottom of each pant leg and a red string holding it up, a plain black t-shirt and black sneakers. What was really different was his mask. It was a dragon, covering his whole face, and like Nisha, he had bright blue eyes which could be seen through it. He showed up more often, even during the day, although he didn't like that either. So, now he only had to wait for darkness.

A few hours later he could see the light disappearing through the small window in his cell and sure enough, a few minutes later he could hear fighting in the room above him. It was Amar, alone. He could hear the typical sounds of various animals fighting. That was his power, he could use all the abilities of all the animals that existed, even flying and breathing underwater. Not that Nisha was far behind on those fields, she could use all elements, water, earth, fire and air, and even could turn one into another.

And that she was doing, because one moment he was staring at a wall and the next, there was nothing. He could see her motioning for him to come, when it happened.

One of the friends had been hiding in the room without him knowing and was now launching himself on her. It was a short struggle which she won, but the guy had been aiming for her mask. He wouldn't have succeeded when he wasn't surprising her and really aiming for it, but now he had managed to rip it off.

She gripped at her face in shock and turned so he couldn't see her. He walked over to where the mask was lying, picked it up and gave it back to her. Apparently the fight upstairs was over, because Amar came in. They brought him to a safe place, and with a thank you from Nisha, they were gone.

They had never spoken before. And he had recognized the voice. But he didn't know who it had been.

**Anyone who can guess who the heroes are? The names have meanings, Nisha means night and Amar means immortal.**


	2. could it?

**next chapter. Taika means magic or spell**

She was freaking out, she had spoken to someone, they could never speak these days, they could be uncovered. But she had spoken, to Wilson of all people! She had to do something. She was looking around in headquarters. Where was the witch when you needed her?

"Taika!"

"Yes mistress?"

She sighed and turned around. Behind her was a woman with skin as dark as it could be, like her hair and make-up. Like all witches she had her hair in a bun and was wearing a simple black dress, fancy slippers and a necklace that told who owned her, like Taika's silver one that was connected to her golden. Witches rarely came outside, they would rather stay headquarters, in the background while the heroes did all the work. The main reason they rarely went outside where their eyes. They were not human. Taika's, as an example, were blood red.

"How many times have I told you, you don't have to call me mistress. I know we own you, but you're not our slave."

The witch smiled.

"I know. I just need to call you mistress. It is our code. So, what did you want to speak me about?"

She gave up, she could never get Taika to stop saying that. So she got on with what she actually wanted.

"I need a favour..."

**housesecretsarebestkepthouse**

Wilson walked through the halls of PPTH, yawning. He didn't have much sleep last night, he couldn't get Nisha's voice out of his head. He knew he had heard it before, now he only needed to find out where. He would start after work, he just needed to get this out of his head. He was just about to enter his office when he heard something behind him.

"Hello, Dr. Wilson?"

He spun around and saw a woman standing behind him. She had long, black hair and looked a bit like Cuddy, save for her skin, which was really dark. The thing that really caught his attention were her sunglasses. True: they were just normal sunglasses but they were in a hallway without windows. And then sun hadn't been shining today either. His curiosity got the best of him before he remembered himself it was rude to stare and answered.

"Yes, can I help you?"

The woman smiled.

"Yes, you can."

Then she looked around, almost paranoid. He thought she was funny. There was no one there, except for the both of them. Then he realized that was odd, there always were people walking around here, but now even House wasn't in his office. He really freaked out when the woman started smiling and spoke some words he didn't understand. But then it didn't really matter anymore, he saw a flash of silver and blacked out.

**housesecretsarebestkepthouse**

"Why did you bring him here! It's not safe!"

He heard a voice and tried to open his eyes, but it didn't work. His eyelids seemed too heavy. And the voice, he had heard that voice before. Two names popped into his head: Cuddy and Nisha. But they couldn't be the same, could they?

"I had to mistress, there is something about him. I could not erase his memories and he was fighting against the sleeping spell."

He recognized that voice too. It belonged to the woman who spoke to him outside his office. He didn't know what to do, so he thought he should just pretend to be asleep, then he could think some more.

"So, just wake him up! Say he had fallen asleep because of the air around him or something! This is not good, not good at all."

He could hear the owner of the first voice, Cuddy or Nisha, pacing around the room before it abruptly stopped when the second woman spoke in a whisper.

"Only witches and heroes are immune to magic."

The next thing he knew was jolting awake in his own bed.


End file.
